Please Don't Say Goodbye
by Que3nOfCamelot
Summary: Merlin is dying in Arthur's arms after saving him in Camlann. Character death. No slash.


**A/N: PLEASE READ! Hi, so this is my first ever fan-fiction. It is a really short death fic which has been saved on my computer for ages. Basically, Merlin showed up in Camlann without his disguise and saved Arthur. I hope you enjoy!**

Please Don't Say Goodbye

Looking down at the pale, shivering form of his dearest friend, tears began to roll down the king's face.

 _'This is it…'_ he thought, ' _this is the end…'_

It had only been a day since the battle, since Arthur had seen the bolts of magic raining down on the enemy. Only a day since the King had looked up to the source of the magical attack and seen the tall, slender figure of his manservant- _best friend_ \- guiding more magic down across the battle field.

Arthur remembered feeling nothing. Just nothing. How long had his friend been able to command such immense forces? And how long had he been hiding it from him? As anger, betrayal, wonder and awe all hit the king at once, Arthur realised he had been wrong – so wrong – about Merlin. This man was no coward. He wasn't useless or annoying. This man was brave and powerful and caring.

It had only been a day since Merlin had descended the hill to join Arthur, thinking the battle was won. But how wrong they had been. Morgana had been defeated, but there was one last enemy to destroy.

Arthur's heart had clenched as he saw Mordred walking towards him. He had frozen to the spot when he saw Merlin stand between them, the sword from a fallen soldier in his hand. The servant had faced Mordred like a warrior, they simply stared at each other. In that moment, they had silently agreed… they had to die… it was the only way to end this.

It had only been a day since Arthur saw Mordred's sword stab through Merlin. He knew it had been a fatal blow and expected Merlin to collapse when the sword was withdrawn, but he didn't. He launched himself forward and plunged his sword into Mordred and twisted it to ensure his death would be quick.

Now Merlin was cradled in Arthur's arms, his breaths becoming gradually shallower.

They were on the shore of a beautiful lake, the trees of the surrounding forest reflected on the water, protecting the surface from the bright light of the sun, which was now setting. The sky was a stunning orange, and each cloud was edged in luminous pink. Merlin had requested to go there. Arthur had wanted to take him back to Camelot to see Gaius, but he had insisted that they stopped there along the way. Merlin must have known he wasn't going to make the journey back.

More tears fell as Merlin's eye lids parted, revealing the striking, ocean blue irises below. But the Servant's eyes weren't sad like Arthur's, a huge goofy grin spread across his face as he saw where he was, which caused even more tears to fall from the blonde's eyes.

"Thank you." Merlin's voice was no more than a croaky whisper, but it was filled with joy. However, soon his face fell.

"I'm sorry, Arthur,"

"No… don't…" the king sobbed.

"Please?" When Arthur didn't answer, he continued "I'm sorry I lied to you, for so long. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want to lose our friendship over me. I didn't want to lose you…. And I'm sorry I… I have… I have taken lives, Mordred and Morgana and countless others… I did it all to protect you and Camelot and the knights and as many others that I could… And so many have died _for_ me… people I could have protected… Arthur… I don't want you to be sad, when I die- "

"No, no." Arthur whined at his friend's words.

"I don't deserve it… I'm sorry I wasn't who you thought I was." Merlin gasped in pain.

Arthur was ashamed at his words and looked at Merlin in shock.

"No, Merlin, you are so much more… so… _Merlin_. Braver than every knight, more loyal too. You have been by my side for so many years I can't count them. Longer than anyone else. You were an anchor through everything we have been through. Whatever happened I was ok because I knew I still had you… and I want to say something I haven't said to you before…" he paused as a sob escaped his lips, "thank you… thank you for everything… I don't…" Arthur broke down, hugging Merlin to his chest and sobbing hard. "I don't want you to go!"

Merlin was struggling to keep hold of himself, his pulse was weak and his breathing was ragged and slow.

"Arthur… Arthur listen…look at me…" the king pulled away slightly so he could see Merlin's face "I… I…."

"Please don't say goodbye…" Arthur choked.

Merlin's eyes closed. Not to open again. His last breath left his lungs. His heart stopped.

Arthur was alone…


End file.
